spacetoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Spacetoon Japan
Spacetoon Japan was a Japanese TV channel, owned by Spacetoon International that specialised in animation and children's programs and was an Japanese version of Spacetoon English. Like Spacetoon English, the channel had ten planets, each with a different category of show. Languages *Japanese Current and former programming on Spacetoon Japan * Vampirina (Zomoroda) * Daisy and Ollie (Zomoroda) * Excel Saga (Zomoroda) * Lalaloopsy (Zomoroda) * We're Lalaloopsy (Zomoroda) * The Powerpuff Girls (1998) (Zomoroda) * The Powerpuff Girls (2016) (Zomoroda) * Rainbow Rangers (Zomoroda) * Chloe's Closet (Zomoroda) * Girl Meets World (Zomoroda) * Nella the Princess Knight (Zomoroda) * Shopkins (Zomoroda) * Ruby Gloom (Zomoroda) * Pearlie (Zomoroda) * Sofia the First (Zomoroda) * Elena of Avalor (Zomoroda) * Olive and the Rhyme Rescue Crew (Zomoroda) * Bottle Squad (Zomoroda) * Abby Hatcher (Zomoroda) * Flowering Heart (Zomoroda) * Kuu Kuu Harajuku (Zomoroda) * Wissper (Zomoroda) * Sunny Day (Zomoroda) * True and the Rainbow Kingdom (Zomoroda) * Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt (Zomoroda) * Little Charmers (Zomoroda) * Shimmer and Shine (Zomoroda) * Nina's World (Zomoroda) * Yes! PreCure 5 (Zomoroda) * Yes! PreCure 5 GoGo! (Zomoroda) * Glitter Force (Zomoroda) * HeartCatch PreCure (Zomoroda) * Hanazuki: Full of Treasures (Zomoroda) * Smile PreCure (Zomoroda) * Dora and Friends: Into the City! (Zomoroda) * Sailor Moon (Zomoroda) * Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal (Zomoroda) * HappinessCharge PreCure (Zomoroda) * Rainbow Ruby (Zomoroda) * DC Super Hero Girls (2015) (Zomoroda) * DC Super Hero Girls (2019) (Zomoroda) * Dot. (Zomoroda) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (Zomoroda) * Suite PreCure (Zomoroda) * Ella Bella Bingo (Zomoroda) * Pinkalicious and Peterrific (Zomoroda) * Disney's House of Mouse (Comedy) * Phineas and Ferb (Comedy) * The Loud House (Comedy) * Quack Pack (Comedy) * Franny's Feet (Bon Bon) * Ready, Dress, Go! (Bon Bon) * Who's it? What's it? (Bon Bon) * Shanna's Show (Bon Bon) * Bubble Guppies (Bon Bon) * Guess with Jess (Bon Bon) * Garth and Bev (Bon Bon) * Abadas (Bon Bon) * Bali (Bon Bon) * Boo! (Bon Bon) * Noksu (Bon Bon) * Cloudbabies (Bon Bon) * Wilbur (Bon Bon) * The Adventures of Abney and Teal (Bon Bon) * The WotWots (Bon Bon) * Baby Jake (Bon Bon) * Helen's Little School (Bon Bon) * Nelly and Nora (Bon Bon) * Guess How Much I Love You (Bon Bon) * Team Umizoomi (Bon Bon) * Doby & Disy (Bon Bon) * Mya Go (Bon Bon) * Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (Bon Bon) * The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! (Bon Bon) * Doc McStuffins (Bon Bon) * Earth to Luna! (Alpha) * Super Why! (Alpha) * Dora the Explorer (Alpha) * Alphablocks (Alpha) * Numberblocks (Alpha) * Tickety Toc (Alpha) * Raggs (Alpha) * Barney and Friends (Alpha) * Kidsongs (Alpha) * Hi-5 (Alpha) * Dougie in Disguise (Alpha) * Ricky Zoom (Adventure) * Everything's Rosie (Adventure) * Kim Possible (Action) * Danny Phantom (Action) * Ready, Jet, Go! (Science) * Sid the Science Kid (Science) * Science Max: Experiments at Large (Science) * Look Kool (Science) * The Marvellous Misadventures of Flapjack (History) * Alice in Wonderland (History) * Finding Nemo (Movies) * Finding Dory (Movies) * Abominable (Movies) * Wonder Park (Movies) * LazyTown (Sports) * Rocket Power (Sports) Category:Spacetoon